User talk:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 5/archive 5
December 2011 I just noticed your undo of my edit on Santa's Sleigh'. '''Check Harvest Hoedown page- materials are only under stages maybe they can go into separate table. In sendable is only items that goes into ''basket!!! If that materials goes into unreleased basket then OK, otherwise move it in separate table. Greenny 21:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Hero Thanks Rose! I will be reducing the amount of time that I am on the Wiki and FarmVille ... It is up to you, Vandraedha and Greenny to continue all the good work With 4 farms, it is becoming a bit of a chore to play, I will still be around, just not as much as before :) Happy editing! Clintang84 |Talk 04:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) DiscoverY You're very much welcome. :) hahaha. I've been lurking in the shadows of the Wiki, which means, like Clintang, I'll not be here as always, but I will do my best to help! :) Ayopip | Talk 11:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : Happy Holidays and Season's Greetings as well :) Ayopip | Talk 13:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : To celebrate Holiday this year even merrier, I've made a new Wiki Background which is more festive! Hope you like it :) Wrong filename for mastery signs? (switched) Could it be that the mastery signs for the Paperback Maple Tree and the Striped Maple Tree are switched, when it comes to the filename? StudioEF 22:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh Christmas Background It will be changed by the 21st, two weeks after, especially since we'll be having our Quarterly examinations on the 15th, 16th, 17th, and 19th. Christmas Party the day after. So I'll be busy reviewing and stuff, so just leave your ideas for the FINAL Christmas Theme/Background for this year. :) Ayopip | Talk 01:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) A Christmas Carol Sorry I wasn't able to reply, I decided to fill my Holiday Tree (300 gifts) to get that picture for our Wiki Background, 'cause the game file is too small. It'll be animals singing infront of the tree. Or some sorts ;) Thanks for such a wonderful idea! :) Ayopip | Talk 08:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I just notice that I added lollipop with wrong number so I replace it. I am not sure why is every icon that I upload into table have background and file detail on right down part of pic. I am not working in source mode rare, but I really not know why visual mode make troubles! Greenny 16:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I just start to search for skunk pic, but you are too fast (like avatar from your profile)! Just keep with that excellent job! Greenny 15:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I just change orientation of stages on Sweet Shope because there were lot empty space under description. Just want to know what do you think about that new look? Greenny 15:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) NOTE TO SELF Items unable to do from this old computer....... try on the home pc later...... 1):Add Poinsettia Ram to SheepNav line to add = 2):Add Mistletoe Ram to SheepNav line to add = 2):Add Caroling Sheep to SheepNav line to add = 4):Add Mystery Game - but check order from inside the game first before posting *NOTE:NOT CONFIRMED - SPECULATION*** Mystery Game 81 December 17, 2011 to the December 26, 2011. *NOTE:NOT CONFIRMED - SPECULATION*** Mystery Game 82 December 26, 2011 to January 2, 2012. The Rainbow Theme Mystery Game cost per dart. If the player found all 6 regular items, they were rewarded with a bonus 7th item (the Rainbow Gnome). *NOTE:NOT CONFIRMED - SPECULATION*** Mystery Game 83 - Frosted Fairy Theme Released January 2, 2012 to the January 7, 2012. The Frosted Fairy Theme Mystery Game cost per dart. If the player found all 6 regular items, they were rewarded with a bonus 7th item (the Winter Fairy Cottage). Christmas Time What do you think of the new Wiki Background, Wordmark and Community Messages Banner? Hope you like them and Advanced Merry Christmas! Ayopip | Talk 14:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) : Regards to your family and friends as well! Thanks for being such a great friend here in the wiki. Wishing you all the best and Merry Christmas again! Ayopip | Talk 14:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for correction, fast typing and a lot of images... mistakes are possible! Just quick question- why is lighthouse cove (farm) page that empty and many items missing?! Several time I saw that people asking about white ash tree so I checked that page and it have very little content! Did someone deleted something or what? I am trying to find all pics but it's hard to find correct image- Zynga just adores to give same name to different items- cottage, pond and other things from LHC farm have same name like those from Home farm! I saw that some items that are still in market and have Lighthouse Cove farm watermark are listed in Lighthouse Cove Event, so I am just asking- is that mistake or Zynga's splodge?!? Greenny 16:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rose, thanks for deleting wrong files... It seems that my computer has some bug or so and keyboard buttons do not accept every press so I make dyslexic names for pics! Somtimes I see after uploading that pic has wrong name, but I am still unable to rename it. Does Patroller and Rollbackers right alow this, and what is going on with my requests for that rights? I applied for them a week ago and I did not get any reply about granted or denied requests. Since you are an admin do you know how long takes to get responce? I hope that your Christmas would be enjoyable & may the essence of Christmas remains always with you and your family and friends. Best wishes, Greenny 16:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC)